The present invention relates to pressurizing devices for use with opened containers of carbonated beverages, particularly where a portion of the contents has been consumed, and the remaining portion is to be stored.
A problem has long been recognized when containers containing carbonated beverages are opened. The beverages immediately begin to lose carbonation and becomes untasty. Resealing the container after use only partly solves the problem because the carbonation continues to escape from the liquid into the interior of the container above the liquid.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,675,830 to Clement for a beverage pump dispenser. 4,524,877 to Saxby et al, for a pressurizing and closure apparatus for carbonated beverage containers. 4,723,670 to Robinson et al, for a pump closure for carbonated beverage container. 4,763,802 to Johnston for a bottle pump. 4,823,968 to Handzlik for a closure for carbonated beverage container with integral pump mechanism. 4,842,151 to Scott for a pressurizing closure apparatus for a carbonated beverage bottle. 4,899,896 to Metzger for a container pressuring apparatus. 4,981,233 to Scheurer for a positive pressure closure lid for beverage can. 5,010,928 to Ballas for a repressurizer for carbonated drink containers.
The above patents show apparatuses that introduce a gas through the cap of a container which are previous efforts to solve this problem.